Recent advances in genetic engineering and bioinformatics have enabled the manipulation and characterization of large portions of the human genome. While efforts to obtain the full sequence of the human genome are rapidly progressing, there are many practical uses for genetic information which can be implemented with partial knowledge of the sequence of the human genome.
As the full sequence of the human genome is assembled, the partial sequence information available can be used to identify genes responsible for detectable human traits, such as genes associated with human diseases, and to develop diagnostic tests capable of identifying individuals who express a detectable trait as the result of a specific genotype or individuals whose genotype places them at risk of developing a detectable trait at a subsequent time. Each of these applications for partial genomic sequence information is based upon the assembly of genetic and physical maps which order the known genomic sequences along the human chromosomes.
The present invention relates to methods and apparati using nucleic acid markers having a statistical association with a detectable trait to identify one or more genes responsible for the trait or for a predisposition for expressing the trait.